The adventures of Tobias Newton
by Delta-Xi
Summary: The year is 2385. Tobias Newton has recently turned 18, and has been accepted into the Basic Marine Training Facility on Earth. Follow him, as he goes from being a Civilian to an Officer of the Starfleet Marine Corps.


The adventures of Tobias Newton

**Location: **Marine Basic Training Facility on Earth

**Time: **1600hrs

Cadet Tobias newton had just arrived from the three day shuttle journey that had taken him from his home on the Mars Colony here to Earth, where he had been accepted to the Marine Basic Training Facility. It was here that he was going to spend the next sixteen weeks where he was going to whipped into shape. First thing's first, he had to go to the barracks, drop off his stuff, and then meet up with the rest of the recruits, where they were to be greeted by Major General Damien Smith, a veteran of the Dominion War, and the guy in charge of the whole facility.

When he arrived at the barracks, he saw that a few of the other recruits had already arrived. A few of them he had met on the shuttle over here, he hadn't talked to many of them, but now that he was actually here, and training was to commence first thing in the morning, and one day, his life might depend on the friendship of these men and women, it was probably a good idea to at least get in speaking terms with them. He walked up the nearest bunk, and saw that the top one had already been claimed. He dropped his duffle bag at the foot of it, and turned to the guy who had taken the bed. They locked eyes with each other momentarily, before the other one offered his hand and said, "Graham Warwick" Tobias accepted the hand, and shook it firmly. "Tobias Newton. But everybody calls me Toby." Graham smiled at him. "Nice to meet you Toby." Before either of them could say anything, a bugle call was heard outside. "Sounds like that's our 'call to arms'. Best get going. Wouldn't want to piss off the Brigadier General on the first day." With that, he slapped on his arm, and ran out of the room. Toby just shook his head. Only been here five minutes, and it looked like he'd already made at least one friend. With any luck, over the next few weeks, he'd make more. He quickly grabbed his beret, and ran out the room so that he could catch up with Graham. He made his way down to the main court-yard, and slid in place next to a different solider. He clasped his arms behind his back, and kept his face forward as he waited for the Brigadier General to make the traditional opening speech.

Minutes after he had arrived, a Middle aged Colonel stepped onto the stage that had been set up in the front. He walked over to the microphone, and tapped it, before clearing his throat and saying, "Ten hut." At those words, all of the recruits snapped to attention, clasping their arms behind their backs and facing the front. All murmuring stopped, and the Colonel began speaking again, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Major General Damian Smith." He then stood to attention as a man, slightly older than him stepped onto the stage. He wore the dress uniform of a Marine Officer. A Green shirt, with a jacket that was mostly white, but with Green shoulder blades. He stepped up to the microphone, and said, "At ease recruits. I'd like to take this opportunity to welcome you all to the Basic Training Facility on Earth. I won't lie to you. The next sixteen weeks are going to be some of the hardest of your life. You will spend the next sixteen weeks being turned from ordinary civilians to cohesive unit. After we're finished, some of you will sent to the Officer Candiate School, where you will able to earn a commission, and the rest of you, will either go to a Specialist Occupation School, or go straight out on a tour of duty. But before that can happen, you have to be instructed on the history of the Starfleet Marine Corps, as well as being taught the true meaning of Personal Honour and Integrity, and you will learn the meaning of our unofficial motto, 'no man left behind.' I wish you all the best of luck. You will now be divided up into your Platoons. Get to known these men and women. Your life may one day depend on their trust. Good luck." With the speech finished, he turned on his heal, and strode off the stage. The Colonel came back and quickly, and efficiently, put them into their Platoons. "Report to your Drill Sergeant immdiatly. Good luck recruits. And with that, he too strode of the stage.


End file.
